All in Good Time
by Elf
Summary: Integra contemplates her thoughts on her pet vampire one night as Alucard brings things into a different light. IxA.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Hellsing". It belongs to its respective creators and publishers in Japan. I'm only borrowing the characters and themes for a short time.

  
  


Author's Notes: This story is a birthday present to two of my dearest on-line friends: Yukie and Akemi. And to Alucard and Integra, who deserve their time, even only in fan fiction.

  
  
  
  


All in Good Time

By: Elf

  
  


The room smelled richly of vanilla, cloves, and tobacco. Eddies of smoke whirled around the semi-darkness in fanciful designs, almost abstract. They were a direct contrast to the woman currently smoking the cigars.

  
  


A white-gloved hand snuffed out the last remains of a cigar before lighting another. The brief flare of reddish orange light, sort of like a flame from Hell, reflected off wire rimmed glasses, lighting ice blue eyes. The brief flash receded at the first draw as more of the smoke swirled from the lit end in their fanciful whirls.

  
  


Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing scowled down at the paperwork before her as she took another puff of the nicotine rich vapors before releasing it in the air again. She silently cursed Incognito and the Iscariot Organization. She damned them to eternal Hell a thousand times in her mind as she looked at the numbers before her. A clinical list of all the dead, of all the men that were entrusted in her command only to fall.

  
  


Ferguson, one of her most trusted members and commanders, was dead. The list of people she could trust was growing dangerously short. She was thankful that the "Freak" chip vampires were almost null and void. Alucard had been taking an almost childlike glee in finding the left over abominations and wiping them off the face of the planet.

  
  


Abominations.

  
  


A brief, ironic smile crossed Integra's features. A No Life King of Vampires hunting his own kind down. To Alucard, the "Freak" vampires were highly distasteful and beneath him. In his twisted mind, they shunned what the very word "vampire" stood for. In Integra's mind they were another monster that had to be slain.

  
  


Alucard was her vampire though. Her most trusted weapon. In a twisted sort of way, she could count on him more than she could count on Walter. Walter, despite all of his talents, was getting old and was very mortal. He could and would die. He could be injured and detained. Only God himself could keep Alucard away from her side, she was sure of.

  
  


She took another draw of the cigar and exhaled the smoke out. She watched the trails of smoke in the semi-darkness. She watched as the smoke trailed almost lovingly across her father's portrait.

  
  


"You are his daughter, every inch," a brazen voice echoed throughout the room. The semi-darkness was bathed in a sort of crimson light that was all too familiar. Integra waited, use to the sudden entrances over the ten years she had known him.

  
  
  
  


Alucard wouldn't keep her waiting long.

  
  


First the ruby shades appeared into vision, next the deathly pale face that Integra had to admit was strikingly handsome, the floppy red hat, the unruly black hair, and, lastly, the flowing red duster. A manic grin was etched onto his features, spreading into an impossibly wide smile. His crimson eyes peered up from where the shades had fallen from them, twinkling like garnets in the now total darkness.

  
  


"Good evening, Master," Alucard addressed her with a tiny tilt of his head.

  
  


He was in a good mood, she realized as she watched him. She looked down at her papers and asked, "Did you have a good hunt tonight?"

  
  


"Yes, I did," Alucard purred as he walked closer to her desk, the smile only widening.

  
  


Integra looked up at him expectantly. Alucard chuckled as he watched her. She began the litany she went through every time they spoke like this. Not to lose her composure. Do not let the vampire get to her. Which was getting harder and harder of late with his offers of immortality. 

  
  


His manner had changed since she had almost died. He was addressing her more like a lover than his Lord and Master. He was acting as if he cared about her.

  
  


Which Integra knew to be false. Alucard was a vampire after all. All he could care for was himself and his bloodlust. It was only the Wards that bound him to her that kept him in check. The Wards she payed for in her blood. The blood of the proud Hellsing family. The blood she knew that he craved another taste for. 

  
  


After all, he was a vampire.

  
  


"What are you thinking, my master?" Alucard asked, the smile turning to a grin, faintly amused and less insane. The glasses fell even farther from his eyes and the crimson orbs never left her face. The look in them was almost curious.

  
  


He is a vampire. He has had centuries to school his facial expressions. Do not let him get to you, Integra told herself, wondering if he was peering into her thoughts. She prayed to God that he wasn't.

  
  


She answered in a calm, demanding tone, "What was the quarry?"

  
  


"She would have been an excellent opponent given a century," Alucard answered wistfully, looking out the window and into the London skyline.

  
  


She. A female vampire. A vampiress. Integra felt a sudden, unexpected flash of jealousy. A female vampire earning Alucard's praise. How dare that blood sucking bitch.

  
  


Integra instead lifted a graceful eyebrow and stated almost insultingly, "I trust that you killed her."

  
  
  
  


"Of course. It was a shame though. She reminded me a bit of you, my master," Alucard purred, leaning closer to her, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

  
  


Integra snorted, "Do not insult me like that." Her temper was bubbling closer to the surface. The overwhelming urge to hit him was rising toward the surface again. However, hitting him would just amuse the vampire to no end. Her gloved fingers clinched into fists on her desk.

  
  


"Well, except where she tried to seduce me," Alucard mused, turning away from her, the tails of the scarlet duster sweeping her desk like wings.

  
  


"She tried to do what?" Integra growled, the words out of her mouth before she realized that she had said them.

  
  


A vampire whore trying to seduce her Alucard? She wished that Alucard hadn't finished her so Integra could kill the undead trollop herself. Of course Alucard wouldn't be easily tempted . . .

  
  


Dear Lord, she was jealous.

  
  


And Alucard picked up on this.

  
  


Alucard continued, "A tempting offer none the less. Beautiful creature, powerful and intelligent. And she knew how to conduct herself like a proper vampire. However, I did my duty and killed her." His smile had turned mocking as he watched her.

  
  


Integra was now gritting her teeth in fury at both Alucard and this vampiress. And herself for being jealous that someone else had tried to seduce Alucard. He was her weapon, her servant, nothing more and nothing less. Or so she kept telling herself.

  
  


"Of course you did. It is your sworn duty as a Hellsing operative and as my servant, to eliminate the Undead," Integra retorted, her voice like a whip, reminding the vampire of his place.

  
  


Alucard smiled maniacally. He leaned toward her, their faces inches apart, the brim of his hat resting above her head. Those crimson eyes bore down at her as he studied her. He raised a gloved hand to her, pushing a lock of white-blond hair from her shoulder.

  
  


Integra instinctively smacked his hand away. She did not back away though. To back away would be showing weakness and she was not going to show weakness to her vampire. Hell would freeze over first.

  
  


"What a vampire you would make," Alucard mused, studying her, "You would be like Shiva or the Morrigan."

  
  


Integra's eyes grew icy as she hissed, "No. Again and again no. I will not be turned by you or by any other by that matter. I am a Hellsing. It is my duty, my right, to rid the earth of the filth and the scum that preys the darkness. God as my witness, I will do my duty until my last breath and beyond."

  
  
  
  


"My offer doesn't tempt you, Integra?" Alucard queried, tilting his head as he studied her.

  
  


Integra moved closer and snapped, "No, it bloody doesn't."

  
  


Icy blue eyes locked with the fiery crimson. Alucard chuckled and leaned even closer to her. Their noses were touching. She could feel the coolness of his flesh against her face. The icy chill of the grave. The thought should have sickened her, but it didn't.

  
  


God have mercy on her, but Alucard had moved past that point of hatred to something akin to longing. They watched each other wordlessly for what seemed to be an eternity before Alucard chuckled. Rage flooded through her unchecked.

  
  


Her left hand went up in a wicked cross and caught him on the cheek. The impact of flesh against muscle was satisfying. Especially when that icy flesh gave under the warm fury of her fist. Alucard's head snapped to the side in almost slow motion. His hand caught her wrist as he turned back to look at her.

  
  


"Now, that was uncalled for," Alucard chided as he gently held her wrist. She glared as she tried to jerk her hand away, but he wouldn't let it go. 

  
  


She growled, "Let me go, Alucard. This instant."

  
  


The vampire's other hand moved up as he removed the white glove from her hand, dropping it on her desk. He inspected the long fingers of her hand with a childish curiosity. Integra glared as he lifted her hand closer to his face.

  
  


His tongue snaked out and licked her index finger with a cold wetness before he let go of her wrist. She snatched her hand back, the lingering of vampiric saliva still damp on her skin. He chuckled at her.

  
  


The Iron Maiden, his amused voice cackled in her mind.

  
  


"You bastard," she hissed, her blue eyes blazing.

  
  


Alucard smirked as he leaned closer to her, his mouth grazing her ear in a touch that made her shiver. She tensed in her chair, not knowing whether to demand that he leave her alone or to keep up this game. Part of her was enjoying it, even though she wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Especially not Alucard.

  
  


"Your bastard," Alucard corrected as he moved so that he was looking into her eyes again, that satisfied smile still playing across his features.

  
  


Integra smirked as she replied, "Yes, mine. Mine to command and mine to make obey. Mine to punish."

  
  


"Yours to reward," Alucard finished with a knowing smile.

  
  
  
  


Integra snorted as she reached for her glove. As she watched, a tendril of darkness reached out and grabbed the white glove, drawing it away from her. She glared at it as the glove danced playfully out of her reach.

  
  


"Alucard," Integra warned.

  
  


Another tendril of darkness reached out and brushed strands of her hair from her face, as another took off her glasses. She glowered as her vision blurred. Alucard was only a red and black blur in the increasing darkness.

  
  


She felt his gloved hand touch her cheek. His handsome face was unclear before her. The hat was gone and so were the shades. She could clearly make out those ruby bright eyes though as he studied her. The smirk was gone, replaced by an expression that seemed out of place on the vampire's face.

  
  


"Alucard, what the bloody hell are you doing?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly as she felt something caress her throat ever so gently. The touch felt good. She wondered if it was from the vampire's shadows or his own hand. Everything was too confusing now, too surreal.

  
  


Alucard replied, "Isn't it obvious, my dear master?"

  
  


Then his lips were on hers.

  
  


They were cool against the heat of her skin. They felt like satin or silk, sliding deliciously against hers, trying to coax a response. There was an infinite patience to his movements as she sat motionlessly. She felt his gloved hand on her cheek, something caressing her throat, another hand running up and down her back, something else edging toward her breasts, and millions of fingers running through her hair.

  
  


She placed both hands on the vampire's chest to push him off. Except, as soon as she did she found that she was kissing him back, fiercely to counter his gentleness. She wrapped her bare hand into his thick, raven hair, surprised that it felt like raw silk between her fingertips, and just as cool.

  
  


She felt his lips curve into a smile as he continued to kiss her. The shadow tendrils of his making were still working their dark magic on her, making her feel breathless and lightheaded. Since she couldn't see, her other senses were hyper sensitive. She could hear her own heart beat pounding in her chest. She felt the rough linen of Alucard's shirt under her fingers while the other grabbed at the raw silk of his hair. The smells of gunpowder, blood, and musk filled her nostrils, the scent that was uniquely Alucard. Alucard opened the kiss and then she could taste the vampire on her tongue, the coppery sweet tang of blood and the salt of skin.

  
  


Integra jerked away as she realized she was tasting blood. She was breathless and flushed. She demanded, "I want my glasses." Her voice was calm and angry, collected, a contrast to the shakiness she was feeling.

  
  


Her vision sharpened into focus as Alucard tenderly placed the wire frames on her face. She felt the familiar pressure on her nose as Alucard withdrew his gloved hands. He perched his long body on the desk, his legs on either side of her as he studied her with a small, satisfied grin. The shadow tendrils had all but withdrew, except the ones playing with her hair.

  
  


"Would you stop that," Integra demanded, gesturing toward her hair.

  
  


Alucard retorted, "I like the way your hair feels. Would you deny me that small pleasure?"

  
  


"Happily. Stop it," Integra snapped. The tendrils withdrew slowly, going back into the vampire's own shadow. Alucard studied her thoughtfully.

  
  


He said, "It's amazing how you deny yourself, my master Integra. You want me but yet you push me away. You know as well as I do that no mere mortal man would understand you like I do."

  
  


"And I suppose you would," Integra bit back, smoothing her ruffled cravat. Her gold cross was warm against her fingertips, warmer than Alucard had been. She touched it for reassurance, surprised at what he had done and what she had done in return.

  
  


She wanted him, for the love of God. A vampire. No, not just any vampire. Her vampire. Her protector. Her weapon. Her knight.

  
  


And, God help her, everything he was saying was right. He had known her better than anyone, even Walter. He had even stayed by her side when she was on Death's Doorstep while everyone else had left.

  
  


Alucard replied, "I shouldn't even have to respond to that with an answer, my master."

  
  


Integra glared at him. He smiled. They moved toward the other at the same time.

  
  


Cool silken lips on hers again. His arms lifting her up as she felt those tendrils in her hair, on her throat, and skillfully unbuttoning her blazer and discarding it. She distantly realized that she should be furious that he was using her vampiric powers on her in that manner, but wasn't. In fact, it was rather exciting, a reminder of what he was and who she was and despite it all, Integra was still Alucard's master and Alucard was her monster.

  
  


She took her left arm and knocked everything off her desk as he laid her upon it. He chuckled slightly in her ear as her blazer hit the floor and he pinned her to the desk with his weight. "Impatient as always, eh, my dear master?"

  
  


"Shut up," Integra hissed as she tried to yank off his duster as the tendrils of darkness were unbuttoning her shirt. Alucard frowned as he pushed her long, pale hair from her neck. She stiffened instinctively.

  
  


Instead of the hot stinging of fangs, she felt his lips lightly touch the scar there in a feather light caress. "I almost lost you that night. You continue to amaze me," Alucard whispered against her skin as he moved lower, pushing her shirt down her shoulders. The tendrils unclasped her bra at the back and it slid after her shirt, leaving her bare to his gaze.

  
  


She felt her cheeks burn in shyness. Maidenly modesty, Alucard's voice echoed fondly in her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized . . .

  
  


All cognitive thought left her as Alucard's lips ran down her right breast, then her left before sucking gently on her nipple. His other hand massaged and teased the nipple of her right, getting both to harden as she arched instinctively toward him. She gave a tiny gasp as he switched positions, teasing the left with his hand and sucking on the right.

  
  


"Alucard," she gasped, not knowing exactly what she wanted or needed but . . .

  
  


The tendrils now had taken off her loafers, pants, and stockings, leaving her in her bloomers. They were teasing her thighs with feather light touches as Alucard continued to nurse on her. Her head thrashed helplessly as he began to kiss lower, nipping gently at her navel. 

  
  


"Integra, my master, look at me," Alucard demanded and she looked down at him. His ruby eyes were darkened with something she couldn't name as well as lust. His expression was almost worshipful as he met her flushed features.

  
  


She noticed as he rose up that the red duster was gone and so was the grey and black suit he normally wore. He was lithely muscled, strong and sleek like some big cat. His body looked as if it was carved out of marble, pale, cool, and hard to the touch. He was erotic in his otherworldliness. His black hair was a stark contrast to the whiteness of his flesh.

  
  


Integra reached up and ran a hand over his chest, startled at the darkness of her own hand against his paleness. He laid his head back against the muscled tautness of her stomach, his ruby eyes looking up at her. She ran a fascinated hand down his back, marveling that this creature was hers and hers alone.

  
  


Integra whispered, "Mine."

  
  


"Yes, my master," Alucard replied in a pleased voice as a finger trailed in the leg of her panties, moving up to caress her.

  
  


Integra gave a startled gasp and jerked her legs together in surprise as he touched her. His touch was skillful, lighting her aflame. He teased her, nearing a point inside of her that she needed to be touched but not quite reaching it, leaving her body frustrated.

  
  


"Alucard!" Integra demanded, thrashing her head on the desk, grasping for purchase and some sane thought before she thought she'd die if he didn't . . .

  
  


Oooh.

  
  


Her underwear had come off and he had replaced his finger with his mouth, kissing, licking and sucking. She gasped as he flicked that tongue at her entrance, tasting her wetness. He teasingly licked that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her, causing her to writhe closer to him.

  
  


Each touch brought her farther away from sanity and closer to something, some breaking point. Higher and higher she spiraled with his attentions. He was the master now and she didn't care. She was going to shatter soon. She couldn't take this.

  
  


She cried his name as the world ceased to exist around her as her body jerked on its own accord toward him. Her fingers clutched at the raw silk of his hair as she floated down to earth once again. However, Alucard and her body had other plans as she splintered again without warning, her body shaking in the aftermath of it.

  
  


Integra felt Alucard leave her, his arms wrapping around her as he chuckled in amusement. Gone was the cool, silken feel of his muscles. It was replaced by the wool of his duster. She opened her eyes to see Alucard holding her, fully clothed, a wicked smile gracing his lips again.

  
  


That was enough to bring her back into herself.

  
  


"Bloody hell," she cursed as she reached for her duster, trying to regain some of her dignity again. She jerked away from Alucard and struggled back into her clothing. He chuckled as he watched her, resting his chin upon his knuckles with a playful smile.

  
  


He purred, "I always knew that you would taste wonderful, my master."

  
  


Integra rearranged her cross around her throat before messing with the buttons of her blazer while trying to tuck her shirt in at the same time. "Why did you do that?" Integra demanded, glaring, her cheeks still flushed and her legs still trembling from her release.

  
  


Alucard shrugged and answered, "A vampire's prerogative."

  
  


"Then why didn't you finish?" Integra demanded, realizing the room smelled like sex now. Her sex. Her cheeks flushed as she glared at her pet vampire.

  
  


Alucard rose up, his duster swaying around him. "I have all the time in the world to wait, my master," he answered cheekily as he put his hat back on before sliding his shades back into place.

  
  


"Then you can wait until Hell freezes over," Integra snapped, hands on her hips.

  
  


Alucard leaned close to her and caressed her cheek with a gloved hand. "In all good time, my master. I want you to come to me."

  
  


"Never," Integra spat furiously.

  
  


Alucard laughed as he disappeared into darkness, leaving her alone.

  
  


"Damn him," Integra snarled, knowing that he would catch her vulnerable like that again.

  
  


And, furious at herself that she wanted him to.

The End

  
  


I wrote this story in less than three hours. It practically wrote itself. I've been wanting to write a "Hellsing" fan fiction ever since I first saw the series, but I couldn't think of a plot. 

  
  


Then, on an AIM conversation with my friend Akemi, we started talking about Alucard and Integra. Later on, as her birthday is approaching, I said to her I'd write her a smut fic. We debated about the pairing and we came to this conclusion. However, this turned out to be more of a relationship introspect than smut. Even though there was a sexual act involved.

  
  


And, of course, Alucard isn't going to let Integra off that easy. After all, he is a vampire and to top it off, he is Alucard and all that entails. 

  
  


So, Akemi and Yukie, I hope this suffices.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
